As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,103 (Knell), 3,927,091 (Huber-Emden et al.), 3,996,194 (Gencarelli et al.), and 4,132,702, (Schmidt et al.) and Netherlands Patent Application 7905000 (Cincinnati Milacron Chemicals), it is known that some amides containing substituted hydroxyphenyl groups have been found to be useful as stabilizers for organic materials which are normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration.